Warm Feelings
by Sasukes1Gurl
Summary: Double D and Ed come back from Thanksgiving Vacation while Eddy stayed at home alone. He seems kinda mad, especially when the one he cares for the most left him behind. -2D- But, oh, he got a gift! What shall he give in return? EddEddySlash


Warm Feelings

By: Sasukes1gurl

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ED, EDD N' EDDY!!! (DUH…)

***WARNING!!!: BEWARE OF SLASHINESS! NO LIKEY THE SLASHY, YOU GO BYE-BYE! SHAWNK KYOO!(THANK YOU…)

(note: this is a oneshot so please spare me if you think it sucks….)

--

Eddy sat up in bed as the light from his window covered his face.

"Wha--?" he mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Eddy!" Double D said with a huge grin on his face.

Eddy strained his eyes, trying to look angry but was too sleepy, and fell back onto his pillow.

Double D froze for a bit and then went to his bedside, and tapped his shoulder.

"Come now, Eddy! It's the first day after vacation and we must hurry to school! Think about all the wonderful things we will learn!" he said ecstatically.

Eddy looked at him and then turned to his side, his back to Double D.

"Go away…" he said throwing a pillow at Double D.

The pillow hit Double D's face and he stood there holding it and frowning. Double D knew something else was wrong, and it wasn't just because he didn't want to school.

"Eddy, are you still mad at me and Ed for having to leave over the Thanksgiving vacation?" he asked in a concerned matter.

Eddy looked over his shoulder and still saw Double D standing there, holding the pillow.

"I said "Go Away", Sockhead…" Eddy said.

Double D sighed, he sat on Eddy's bedside.

"Well…if it makes you feel better…I missed both you AND Ed. I got you both presents!" he said as he placed a box with a ribbon on his bed," Here…I'll leave it here for whenever you are feeling better…"

Double D got up and walked over to the door. He looked back and smiled at Eddy.

"I'll be Ed's, Eddy…see you later…"

Eddy mumbled something under his breath, and moved around a bit under his blanket.

Double D laughed to himself and walked out.

After a while, Eddy looked back to see if the present was still there and then to see if Double D was, too.

When he was sure that Double was gone, he propped himself up in bed and grabbed hold of the present.

It was neatly wrapped in light blue wrapping paper that had snowflakes all over it and a slightly darker blue ribbon on it. He thought for a bit on what it could be. A box of cash? A jawbreaker? Eddy couldn't wait anymore. He tore the ribbon and the paper to reveal a brown box. He opened the box and inside was a snow globe.

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "A snow globe?" he thought.

He grunted and fell back into his pillow once more.

"All that and all he gets me is a stupid freakin' snow globe?!" he said to himself aloud.

He glanced at the snow globe. Then he looked again, soon turning the glance into a stare. He watched as the glitter went all over the place and floated to the bottom of the globe. A smile was slowly creeping upon his face, but suddenly he took notice to his clock and realizes that he's going to be late if he didn't hurry up.

--

He quickly showered, got dressed, and fixed his hair. He ran out the house tying his shoe and zipping up his jacket. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he ran into Ed.

Ed looked down smiling, "Hell-o, Eddy! Long time no see there, buckaroo!"

Double D chuckled, "So, you finally decided to show!"

He helped him up. Eddy was wiping the dirt and snow off his jacket and pants.

"So, Eddy….did you open my gift?" Double D asked.

Eddy was still wiping his clothes, "….yeah…."

"Did you like it?" he said playfully.

Eddy looked up and his cheeks turned pink.

He looked to the side and said, "…Yeah…sure…whatever…Let's go to school…"

Double D giggled and both him and Ed followed behind Eddy, on their way to school.

--

Later on, into the day around lunch Ed and Eddy were sitting down at the lunch table waiting for Double D.

"Hey, Eddy, did YOU get something for Double D? I did! I got him a ladle! Ooh! And I got you a cookie jar!" Ed said slamming a cookie jar on the table. "Merry-early-after Thanksgiving-vacationing-time-to-you…..um…..Christmas….Eddy!"

He sighed, "Thanks, Ed…"

As Eddy sat there, he began to think…"I need to get Sockhead a present…"

He sat there eating his food and staring out, into space. Double D sat next to him and looked at him. He smiled wondering what could be going through his mind.

"Sometimes, the things that go on in his mind are so unexpected, and surprising. I like seeing Eddy mature." Double D thought. He then looked down at his lunch tray and began to eat his soup. Not too long after lunch, they went to the one period they don't have together. Double D went to his tech class, Ed went to his music class, and Eddy went to art.

--

As Eddy sat there blankly staring at the board and not even paying any mind to the teacher, he was still thinking of what to give, Double D. Then, the sound of some moving chairs broke his train of thought and he looked at what the board said, "Make Christmas cards for the ones you care about…"

Eddy's eyes lit up. "Perfect!..." he thought.

He went on with decorating and creating the perfect card for Double D…

--

In almost no time at all, school was over. Double D was talking to Ed who said he had to leave because his mom wanted him to help with Christmas decorations. So, Double D stood there by himself as all the other kids passed by, waiting for Eddy. Eddy was walking quickly walking down the hallway, staring at the envelope he had put the card in.

"Why am I doing this anyway? I don't usually get _anything_ for _anybody_…let alone _make_ anything…" Eddy thought, confused about his emotions. Eddy reached the double doors and opened them. He saw Double D who was waving and smiling at him. He gave a big sigh and walked to Double D.

"Good afternoon, Edd—" Double D stopped talking when Eddy held out the envelope containing the card.

"Here….I made it in art…Merry Early Christmas, Sockehead…." Eddy said looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact.(he didn't want to blush, but he already was! Cover up!, lol)

"Why thank you, Eddy! How thoughtful of you!" he said.

Double D opened the envelope and pulled out the card which had a decent drawing of a Christmas tree out in the snow. It read "Merry Christmas, 2D…" at the top. Inside, it read, "Merry Christmas, Double D. Thanks for…er…the snow globe…Aaannnddd, I'm not mad at you OR Ed…Anyway, I made this card in art class…Teach said to make it for someone you care about...and I missed you too…~Eddy"

As soon as Double D read "make it for someone you care about…and I missed you too…" he blushed and felt this warm rush run through his body.

"Eddy I—"

When Double D looked up, Eddy was gone…

He stood there for a bit staring at the spot where Eddy was standing. Then he looked back at the card. He smiled warmly and blushed again. He held it close to his chest and looked up at the sky and watched as it began to snow.

"Thank you, Eddy…I'll treasure it always…"

**The End =)**


End file.
